Daddy Did It
by Cronkalini
Summary: Highschool fic. Phoebe and Prue are being abused Victor. AU, PrueAndy PiperLeo
1. Prue finds out

**Disclaimer: I own everything Charmed! Ha ha ha i wish, actually I own nothing of Charmed. I don't own the characters, the powers, plots, or anything. I just write stories.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Highschool fic. Phoebe and Prue are being abused Victor. AU very crappy summary but please read. Prue/Andy Piper/Leo**

Phoebe was huddled in her room crying when she heard a soft knocking on her bedroom door. She looked up as Prue came in and hastily wiped her tears away.

Prue "Sweetie, what's wrong?" as she looks worriedly at her sister. Phoebe "Nothing."

Prue comes over and sits by her, "Come on, you can tell me." Phoebe "I just couldn't sleep, I had a nightmare."

Prue "Okay, let's get you back in bed then." As Phoebe's getting up, Prue sees a big bruise on her back.

Prue "Phoebe, where'd you get that bruise on your back?"

Phoebe "I fell."

Prue looks at her "Don't lie to me Phoebe, who did that to you?"

Phoebe looks at Prue and bursts into tears.

Prue hugs her close "It's okay, everything's going to be okay." Phoebe sobs, "No it won't Prue."

Prue holds Phoebe and asks very quietly, "Was it dad?" Phoebe nods her head and starts crying again. Prue rocks her back and forth telling her things will be okay until she finally doses off. Prue quietly moves Phoebe off of her lap and tucks her in and then goes quietly downstairs. Victor looks up as Prue comes into his study, "What are you doing up this late?"

Prue "Why didn't you just leave Phoebe alone? Why did you do that to her?"

Victor "I have no idea what you're talking about Prudence."

Prue "Cut the crap dad, I know what you did to her."

Victor "Ah, she told you some story did she?"

Prue "No, I figured it out for myself. You told me that you wouldn't hurt them, have you been hurting Piper too?"

Victor "Well I never promised and no I haven't ever hurt Piper."

Prue "You better not."

Victor "Oh I won't, as long as you and Phoebe keep your mouths shut."

Prue "Stay away from Phoebe."

Victor smiles "I'll do what I like. Now go to bed Prudence."

* * *

**Please review. I will update as soon as people review.**


	2. High School

In the morning Prue goes into Phoebe's room to see if she's okay.

Prue "Phoebe?"

Phoebe mutters "10 more minutes Prue."

Prue smiles "Are you okay?"

Phoebe "Yeah, but I'd be better if you let me sleep."

Prue "Well, to bad. When did Dad do that to you?"

Phoebe "When he got home from work, can I please sleep now?" Prue "No, get ready for school."

Later in class

Andy notices that Prue has been quiet so he asks, "Is something wrong Prue?"

Prue "No, yes, kind of."

Andy starts to ask something else, but the teacher yells, "Ms Halliwell, Mr. Trudeau, so you have something to share with the class."

Andy "I was just discussing the homework."

Teacher "Ms Halliwell, please come up here." Prue walks up front expecting to get in trouble, but the teacher just hands her a piece of paper. Prue takes it and sits down. It says, 'Victor Halliwell will be picking up Phoebe Halliwell at the middle school. Just drive home with Piper.' Prue reads it, and raises her hand.

Teacher "Yes, Ms Halliwell?"

Prue "Can I go to the restroom?"

Teacher "I guess, but hurry back." Prue gives kicks Andy and gives him a look as she leaves, so he raises his hand too.

Andy "Can I use the restroom?"

Teacher "Yes, Mr. Trudeau but hurry back and don't talk to Ms. Halliwell." Andy catches up with Prue in the hallway.

Andy "We aren't going to the bathroom are we?"

Prue "No, I'm going to go pick up Phoebe from school."

Andy "Why?"

Prue "Because I don't want dad picking her up."

Andy "Why not?"

Prue "I'll tell you later."

Andy "Do you want me to come with you?"

Prue "No, but could pick up Piper is I'm not back?"

Andy "Sure."


	3. Middle School

**Alyssa Halliwell- yes Victor is very evil**

**livingwyatt- thank you**

**Linn-LovesPiperLeo- i'm glad you like it.**

**Thanks you guys for reviewing!

* * *

Prue drives to Phoebe's school and goes to the front office.**

Prue "I'm here to pick up Phoebe Halliwell."

The secretary looks up "School's not over yet."

Prue "Yes, I know that but there's been a family emergency." Secretary "And what is this family emergency?"

Prue glares at her "That's none of your business." The secretary calls Phoebe's teacher, and after about five minutes Phoebe comes down the hall looking worried. "Prue, what happened?"

Prue grabs Phoebe's hand and leads her outside "I'll tell you in the car."

Phoebe and Prue get in, and Prue "Dad was going to pick you up today, so I came to get you."

Phoebe "You skipped school to come pick up me?"

Prue "Of course, it was only study hall."

Phoebe " You don't even know if he'll do it again, it might have been a one time thing; he was really mad."

Prue looks at her baby sister and says, "I know."

Phoebe looks worriedly at Prue, "What's gonna happen when dad finds out?"

Prue "Let me worry about that." They stop to get ice cream at Dairy Queen, and on their way out they see their dad across the street. Phoebe and Prue try to hide, but Victor sees them and quickly starts walking over. They jump in the car, and Prue floors it. In the rearview mirror Prue sees Victor running to his car just as they turn the corner. Prue drives to the manor and parks the car. "Phoebe, go to Andy's. Tell him to hide you and not to let anyone, even Piper, know you're there."

Phoebe "What about you?"

Prue "Just go Phoebe!" Phoebe jumps out of the car and runs next door. She bangs on the door and Andy throws it open. Phoebe runs past him and peeks out the window. Andy looks at her "No offense, but why are you here."

Phoebe keeps looking out the window "Prue sent me over, she said you need to hide me and not let anyone no I'm here including Piper."

Andy "Okay, but why? Does this have something to do with your dad?" Phoebe looks at him, but a sharp knocking on the door makes them both jump. Andy leads Phoebe to the closet and puts her on the top shelf, then goes to answer the door. He opens it to find Prue standing out there.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please rewiew!**


	4. Andy find out

**varga-girl- thanks!**

**CharmedMilliE- thanks, im glad you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Prue "Is Phoebe here?" Andy nods and lets Prue in.

Andy "What's going on?"

Prue "It's a long story and I'll tell you all of it, but first will you do something for me?"

Andy "Anything."

Prue "Will you go pick up Piper? She's probably waiting for me."

Andy "Yeah, you stay here. I'll be right back."

Prue "Just drop her off at the manor."

Piper is waiting for Prue outside school when Andy pulls up next to the curb.

Andy "Come on, get in. I'm taking you home."

Piper gets in "Where's Prue?"

Andy "She had to go pick up Phoebe."

Piper "Why did she leave so quickly? Phoebe's okay right?"

Andy "Prue just wanted to be there on time. I'm sure Phoebe's just fine." Andy drops Piper off then pulls into his garage. Piper goes inside to find her dad sitting in the living room looking mad.

Piper "What's wrong?"

Victor "Where's Prue and Phoebe?"

Piper "Andy said Prue went to pick up Phoebe. Wait, isn't Prue's car out front?"

Victor "Yes it is, but she isn't here."

Piper "I'll go check Andy's house." At Andy's Prue, Phoebe, and Andy are sitting in the kitchen.

Andy "Prue, what's going on?"

Prue looks at Phoebe who is starting to cry "Andy, dad's been hurting Phoebe."

Andy looks confused "Prue, what do you mean hurting her?"

Prue turns Phoebe around and shows Andy the bruise on her back. Phoebe "What's dad going to do when we go home?"

Prue looks at Andy "I don't know." The doorbell rings and Prue looks worriedly at Andy. He picks up Phoebe and lifts her up onto a shelf in the closet, then goes to the door.

Prue looks out the window "It's okay, it's only Piper."

Andy lets her in "Dad's wondering where you are, you need to come home now."

Prue "Piper, um I have something I need to tell you."

Piper "Save it Prue."

Prue "What?"

Piper "Your story about why you left school, I don't need to hear it. You better get home soon before dad comes over." Then Piper turns around and marches out the door.

Prue stares after her "What are we going to do?" They hear a knocking at the door so Andy and Prue answer it. Victor is standing there looking livid.


	5. Andy's house

**varga-girl- yeah, i don't like to keep people waiting:)**

**charmedchick4eva- im glad you like it!**

**CharmedMilliE- thanks.**

**

* * *

**

Victor "Where's Phoebe?"

Prue "She's at a friend's house."

Victor "Don't lie, I saw her with you."

Prue "I dropped her off at a friend's house after we got ice cream. She'll be back soon."

Victor "You need to come home now Prudence."

Prue backs up into Andy "No." Victor grabs roughly her arm.

Andy "I don't think she wants to go."

Victor snaps "It doesn't matter what you think Mr. Trudeau," and pulls Prue out the door. About five minutes later Andy gets a call from Prue telling him to send Phoebe home. Phoebe walks in the door and sees Prue and Victor glaring at each other.

Victor "Come in here Phoebe."

Prue "Go upstairs Phoebe." Piper goes outside so she doesn't have to listen to Prue and Victor fighting.

Victor grabs Prue and hits her in the face yelling, "I'm the parent, not you."

Prue screams at Phoebe, "Go upstairs, lock your door and don't come down."

Phoebe runs upstairs while Victor hisses, "You shouldn't have done that." He slaps Prue in the face then attempts to hit her again but she ducks and kicks him between the legs. He doubles over in pain and starts running out of the room. He grabs her foot making her fall flat on her face. He turns her onto her back and sits on top of her. He starts hitting with her and screaming at her. He slowly starts unbuttoning her shirt. Upstairs Phoebe hears Prue's screams and calls Andy.

Andy "Hello?"

Phoebe "Andy, it's Phoebe."

Andy "Oh hi. What's up?"

Phoebe "You need to come over now!"

Andy "Why, what happened?"

Phoebe "Dad's really mad, I think he's hurting Prue."

Andy "I'm coming over."

Phoebe "Come in the back and Andy?"

Andy "Yeah?"

Phoebe "Hurry."

* * *

**please review! if you like this story you will probably like my other one called Chad.**


	6. Hospital

**peanutlb- grams is...not here. to be honest i hadn't really thought to add her although that'sa good idea!**

**charmedeva-yeah, in this story Piper is weird, but thats a good idea, ill see if i can work it in. I'll try to write about Piper more to.**

**charmedchick4eva- Piper is acting weird because...i dunno, that's just how the story came out. srry**

**

* * *

**

Andy hangs up and runs out of the house. Victor stops hurting Prue when he hears the back door slam and Andy calling Prue's name. He grabs his keys and runs out the front. Andy walks into the living room and sees Prue lying on the floor with her shirt off.

He runs over to her "Prue are you okay?"

She opens her eyes, looks at him and passes out. Andy holds her head in his lap and yells for Phoebe. She comes in crying and rushes over to Prue. Andy stops her from hugging Prue and tells her to stay with her while he calls the ambulance. He dials 911 and is put on hold when Piper comes in through the kitchen door.

Piper "Where's dad?"

Andy "I assume he left, at least he better have."

Piper "What, is Prue upset because she got in trouble?"

Andy "No, your dad did more than just punish Prue, he (phone interrupts) yes, I need an ambulance. At 1329 Presscot St. please hurry."

Piper "Why do we need an ambulance?"

Andy "It's for Prue" then goes back into the living room. He doesn't have time to deal with a bitter Piper.

She follows him and on the way says, "What do you mean, what's wrong with her?" When she sees Prue, she screams and runs over to her.

Piper "What happened to her?"

Phoebe lifts her tear stained face and whispers, "Daddy did it."

Piper says "What? Is it true?" looking at Andy.

He nods his head and Piper starts to cry. The ambulance gets there and Piper rides with Prue while Andy drives Phoebe to the hospital. The doctors take Prue into the ER, and Piper's sitting in the waiting room when Andy and Phoebe get there. They all sit in silence and an hour later Piper's cell phone rings.

Piper "Hello."

Leo "Hi, where are you?"

Piper "Oh my gosh our date; I completely forgot about it."

Leo "Should I come pick you up?"

Piper "No, I'm not at the manor; I'm at the hospital."

Leo "Why? What happened?"

Piper "It's Prue."

Leo "I'll be right there."

Later: Doctor comes in and goes up to Andy.

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo walk over as the doctor says, "She's out of surgery now; you can go see her but only for a few minutes."

They all go to Prue's room, Phoebe runs over and sits in the chair by her and holds her hand while talking quietly to her. Next Piper sits by her while Phoebe stands beside Leo. The doctor asks to talk Andy alone outside. They go into the hallway.

Doctor "Prue is in a pretty bad condition, her left wrist is broken, as well as a few ribs. She has a lot of bruising on her torso, and also a slight concussion."

Andy "When will she be able to leave?"

Doctor "That's up to her father to decide, I've already called him."

Andy "How long ago did you call him?"

Doctor "About ten minutes ago." Andy thanks him and sprints off towards Prue's room.

* * *

**Please review! please please please please! Im so srry but i probably won't update for alittle while. I have this big english project and a bunch of essays due this coming week! im sorry. ill update asap!**


	7. Getaway

**Okay here you go:**

Doctor "About ten minutes ago." Andy thanks him and sprints off towards Prue's room.

He rounds the corner of the hallway that Prue's room is in and sees Victor standing outside her room. He turns around running back to the waiting room.

Piper "How's Prue?"

Andy "You're dad's here."

Piper "What?"

Leo "What are you going to do?"

Andy "He's standing outside Prue's room. We need to get her out of there."

Phoebe "Okay Leo, you go distract dad so we can get Prue out."

Andy "Just tell him you need to talk to him about something."

Leo "Like what?"

Piper "You'll think of something now go."

Leo goes off to distract Victor with the others following behind.

Leo "Hey Victor, can I talk to you?"

Victor "Not now."

Leo "It's really important, it's about Piper."

Victor "Fine, let's go."

Phoebe checks if the cost is clear, then motions for Andy to come with the wheelchair. He wheels it into Prue's room.

Prue "What are you doing?"

Andy "Your dad's here, we need to leave."

Prue starts shaking, Andy goes over to her "Hey, don't worry. Leo's distracting him and we have plenty of time."

Prue "Okay, let's go."

Piper, Phoebe, and Andy wheel Prue out to the car.

Phoebe "Where are we going to go."

Andy "I don't know."

Just then Victor comes out of the parking lot followed by Leo. Andy guns the engine and drives away.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. To the Cabin

**Sorry it took so long but our computer wasn't working for awhile and I've had zero ideas for this story but here you go:**

Victor sees Andy's car speed out of the parking lot. "Damn it." He turns to see Leo running towards his car and sprints after him. Just as Leo is about to jump in the car Victor appears behind him. He grabs Leo's arm and hits him in the head. "Where did they go?"

Leo "I don't know."

Victor "Come on then." He starts dragging Leo towards his car intending on taking Leo with him to go look for them. Leo can guess what he wants to do and knows that he'll hurt Prue again if he gets the chance. Leo pulls away from him and jumps into his car, locking the doors. Victor pounds on the window screaming, "Where are they?" Leo just turns on the car and starts backing up. Victor gives up and starts running towards his car so he can follow Leo. Leo pulls up beside him and rolls down his window, "Just stay away from Prue. We all know what you did and you're not getting near her or her sisters again."

Victor "That was a nice little speech but no one will believe you. Where are you going to go and live where I won't be able to find you? You don't have any money, any of you. And if you get jobs you'll be on the record and I'll find you. Good luck with that."

Victor pulls away into the street and turns the corner. He parks and waits to see where Leo goes. Leo's cell phone rings, it's Andy.

Leo "Hey."

Andy "You okay?"

Leo "Yeah, where are you?"

Andy "We're just driving around right now, where should we go?"

Leo "We could go up to my uncle's cabin; he never uses it."

Andy "Okay, where is it?" Leo gives him the directions and sees Victor following him. He decides to stop by his house to get Victor off his trail. He pulls into the driveway and goes inside. Just as he suspected Victor is right behind him. As he's coming up to the door Leo sneaks out the back and around to Victor's car. He pokes holes into his tires with his pocketknife then throws a rock through the window. Then he jumps into his car and speeds off towards the cabin.

**Well, there you go. I don't think I will continue with this story because I am totally out of ideas. If you have some put them in your review but otherwise this is probably is unless I get a major brainwave or something. Sorry.**


End file.
